


Дополнительные занятия

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Classroom Sex, College AU, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, OOC / Out of Character, POV Third Person, PWP, Past Tense, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, different age au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: студент Старк и профессор Роджерс
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF STony. Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Дополнительные занятия

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

— Мистер Старк, я уверяю, вы подтянули знания по моему предмету и больше не нуждаетесь в дополнительных занятиях.

— А я вам говорю, профессор Роджерс, я не уверен в своей положительной оценке на будущем экзамене и настаиваю на дополнительном уроке каждый день.

Эти слова Тони шептал в ухо Стиву, сидя верхом на его коленях в пустой аудитории. Стив бы поспорил с ним, если б мог — сложно возражать человеку, который буквально держит тебя за яйца. 

И так медленно ласкает рукой член, что хочется взвыть и приказать ему делать это побыстрее.

— Смилуйтесь, мистер Старк, — выдохнул Стив, когда Тони сжал головку пальцами, — вы… вы вполне справляетесь с семестровым материалом.

— История ведь такой важный предмет, — Тони наклонился пониже, прикусил мочку уха Стива, посылая по спине стайку мурашек, — и мне кажется, что я уделяю ему… недостаточно внимания.

Стив застонал и откинул голову назад, ощущая, как большой палец надавливает на щелочку, размазывая выступившую капельку. Каждое сжатие ладони на члене продирало до самого нутра, мышцы живота сжимались от подступающего и отдаляющегося оргазма.

— Вы… очень… старательный, — он зажмурился, бедра непроизвольно дернулись навстречу руке Тони, которая наконец двинулась ниже по стволу. — Достаточно будет… будет…

— Да? — Тони весь подался ближе, возбужденный, ждущий ответа. — Каждый день?

Он задвигал рукой чуть быстрее — ровно настолько, чтобы Стив, наблюдающий, как темно-розовая головка его члена то появляется, то исчезает в сжатом кулаке, растерял остатки мыслей, и желание поскорее кончить затмило в нем все.

— Через день, — наконец выдавил Стив, дернув бедрами так, что сидящий на них Тони подскочил. — И воскресенье.

Тони победно улыбнулся и стек на пол.

— Спасибо, профессор, — его горячие губы обволокли член, язык надавил на нежную складочку под головкой, и мир Стива буквально взорвался.

Несколько минут он пялился в потолок, слушая стихающий шум крови в ушах. Не было сил даже вытереться — хотя Тони и так постарался, вылизал его дочиста.

— Профессор? — достиг наконец слуха Роджерса голос Тони. — Помните наш уговор. Воскресенье.

Тони поиграл бровями и, схватив сумку со стола, побежал к двери, но потом, будто что-то вспомнив, повернул назад.

Он буквально прыгнул в распахнутые объятия Стива и поцеловал его, глубоко и жарко.

Стив осторожно поставил его на пол и улыбнулся, проводя пальцем по нижней губе.

— Как насчет уикенда у меня дома? — предложил он. — Заодно проверю твои успехи в истории.

Тони облизнулся и демонстративно поправил штаны.

— Жду не дождусь, мой любимый профессор, — он чмокнул Стива в губы и убежал, крикнув напоследок:

— Я принесу пончики!

Стив засмеялся и пошел собирать документы со стола. 

Пусть будут пончики. Может, если разрешить Тони иногда приносить всякую вредную еду, взамен он будет соглашаться на что-нибудь полезное?

А главное, Стив уже знал, как будет торговаться.  



End file.
